1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and method for use thereof, particularly to provide hot or cold water for irrigation and drinking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for treating water to make it safe and satisfying for human needs, particularly for drinking, is easily appreciated. It is common experience that tap water in many areas of the world where water is not plentiful may contain high concentrations of contaminants that make the water taste bad as well as, potentially, pose health risks. It is also increasingly appreciated that people should drink a substantial amount of pure water, and this is one of the reasons for the popularity of bottled water, which people enjoy but which has the obvious disadvantage that it is expensive. Bottled water has also been found to be inconsistent in quality.
The interest in employing solar energy where practical as an alternative energy source is also well known. Distilling water, i.e., evaporating the water and collecting the water as condensate, is a process that is particularly well suited to being driven by solar energy.
There are many known apparatus for distilling water using solar energy. These frequently include a black-body absorber, to absorb a wide frequency spectrum of the sun""s electromagnetic radiation to provide for maximum heating, a glass or plastic covered enclosure to provide for a xe2x80x9cgreenhousexe2x80x9d effect to trap the heat, and, often, a reflector or concentrator to concentrate the sun""s rays on the water to be distilled, such as a parabolic mirror or fresnel lens.
There are some important problems with these known apparatus. A reflector or concentrator adds significant cost and complexity, and becomes less useful over time as condensation forms on the reflector or concentrator, inevitably bringing with it some contamination from the atmosphere into the apparatus. This contamination decreases the reflectivity or transmissivity of the reflector or concentrator.
The efficiency of the black-body used for the absorber is also diminished over time as sediment and other contaminants in the water are left behind during distillation and collect thereon. The glass or plastic cover itself collects dust and contamination which blocks some of the energy from reaching the water to be distilled. Moreover, such apparatus are often provided so that the cover is relatively airtight to shield the interior of the apparatus from contaminants in the atmosphere. However, the resulting lack of ventilation may hasten the growth of bacteria, fungus and algae in the apparatus, which detracts from the capability of the apparatus to heat the water and to provide the water in a condition that is safe and pleasant to drink.
Further, volatile components in the water are not permitted to escape the apparatus when it is relatively airtight. Moreover, the materials of which the apparatus is formed may introduce contaminants themselves, such as by outgassing, or by corrosion or degradation as a result of contact with the water or exposure to radiation from the sun and elements and charged particles in the atmosphere.
Because of these shortcomings, the requirements for an optimally effective water distilling apparatus have to be stringent and are hard to achieve. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and for a method of use thereof that provide increased energy efficiency, that can be maintained and used to a greater degree over time, that provide for simplicity of construction and a consequent reduction in manufacturing costs, and that provide optimally healthful drinking water.
The apparatus of the present invention for distilling water using solar energy and the method for use thereof solve the aforementioned problems and meet the aforementioned needs by providing a water-holding container that includes a black-body absorber of fragmented anthracite coal over which water to be distilled is controllably flowed and allowed to settle, and a greenhouse covering disposed above the black-body absorber which preferably includes at least one pitched roof element formed of glass with, most preferably, a pitch of at least 30 degrees. A gutter is disposed at the base of the pitched roof element to collect and carry water that has condensed on the pitched roof element and which flows down the pitched roof element under the force of gravity. Preferably, all of the components of the apparatus are selected and connected together to prevent leeching or out-gassing of contaminants, or corrosion by the water, by restricting the materials in the apparatus that come into contact with the water to glass, noble metal, coal, silicone and titanium-laden magnetite.
Preferably, ventilation means are provided to dry the interior volume of the apparatus during times when the sun is not actively evaporating water, so as to discourage the formation of algae and other organisms. Bacterial growth is preferably further inhibited by the use of titanium-laden magnetite mixed with the anthracite particles. According to a particular aspect of the invention, the gutter over which the roof elements rest is isolated from the water-holding container in order to prevent deposit formation and algae growth from reaching the gutter over time. The gutter is also isolated from the exterior of the unit, which prevents contamination from outside sources. According to another aspect of the invention, the exterior side of the roof elements resting on the gutter are fitted with a metal skirt that provides a heat sink that prevents the re-evaporation of condensation flowing toward the gutter.
A method is also provided for maintaining and producing optimum health that results from the recognition that water treated according to the invention remains more healthful than ordinary water for a period of 7 days after it has been evaporated. The method comprises ingesting solar evaporated water daily so as to ensure that the water is not xe2x80x9colderxe2x80x9d than this period, in amounts that are substantial by comparison to the total water ingested exclusive of the water present in food and beverages that have also been ingested.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and method for use thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that increase energy and distillation efficiency.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that maintain energy and distillation efficiency over the life of the apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that increase the longevity of the distilling apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that utilize simpler components and, therefore, yield a decrease in manufacturing costs.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that discourage the growth of organisms in the apparatus.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that permit storage of the water for future use while discouraging the growth of organisms in the water.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that prevent re-evaporation of condensed water, especially at night time, as the water droplets reach the gutter in the proximity of the water-holding container.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for distilling water using solar energy and a method for use thereof that promote and maintain good health.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the following drawings.